This invention relates to a planing device for carrying a fishing line to a desired depth below the surface of a body of water incorporating a tubular line protector which is released to slide along the leader to the position of the lure to protect the leader after a fish strikes.
Planing devices of the general type described herein are well known. These devices are intended to carry a lure or bait on the end of a fishing line to a desired depth below the surface of a body of water. These devices are usually used for trolling and are moved downwardly due to the force of water acting on a flat planing surface of the device when relative movement occurs between the device and the water. These devices typically include a wire bail. A swivel connector or some such means slidably connects the fishing line to the bail. The connector assumes one position on the bail during normal operation of the device. In this position the device is angled to carry the lure to the desired depth. When a fish strikes, and the fishing line is reeled in, the connector is moved along the bail to the front end of the device which causes the device to angle upwardly and more towards the surface with the lure and fish. One such device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,787 to Collins. This patent relates to the use of a container on the bottom of the planar which contains a ballast.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,848 to Tollefson discloses a fish lure guide which includes one or more apertures for attaching a weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,639 to Butts shows a series of holes for attaching a fishing line to a fishing device. This patent also shows a number of apertures for attaching a weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,452 to Lewis shows a swivel guard to protect a swivel on a fishing line. The swivel guard is permanently located over the swivel in this case.
Other earlier patents providing general background for the invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,825,994 to Bruhn, 4,282,672 to Neary, 2,716,832 to Minnie, RE.28,262 to Nye and 3,643,370 to Cook. The latter reference shows a bail member.
The above references do not disclose a planing device which holds a protector for the leader which is released from the planing device when a fish strikes and slides down the leader to afford protection in the vicinity of the lure. The prior art does not reveal a device of the general type having a weight which may be shifted in position to change the angle of the device and thus the depth assumed for a certain velocity relative to the water. The art also does not reveal devices of the general type having more than one selectable positions for connecting the fishing line during normal operation to adjust the angle the fishing line makes with the surface of the water.